ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddi Fish (TV series)
Freddi Fish is an upcoming television series based on the video games and books. Coming soon in 2020's. Synopsis (Any ideas) Freddi and Luther are on their adventures under the sea to find the clues for part of detective. Characters * Freddi Fish (voiced by Amanda Celine Miller) - She is a goldfish and the main protagonist in the Freddi Fish series. * Luther (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - He is a small green fish and Freddi Fish's best friend. * Grandma Grouper (voiced by Ellyn Stern) - She is Freddi's loving and caring grandmother. * (?) as Eddie - * Boss (voiced by Ray Chase) * Spongehead (voiced by Ben Pronsky) * Ray (voiced by Zach Aguilar) - He is a mysterious manta ray with a fancy for collecting pretty items of value. * Pelican Sam (voiced by Chris Niosi) - He is a pelican who is a good friend to Freddi Fish and Luther. * (?) as Squidfather - * (?) as Tucker Turtle - * (?) as Barnacle Bob - * (?) as Captain Schnitzel - * (?) as Casey - * (?) as Mr. Triplefin - * Mrs. Croaker (voiced by (?)) - She is Freddi Fish and Luther's school teacher in the Freddi Fish series. * (?) as Claw - * (?) as Gill Barker - * (?) as Horst Feeders - * Magenta (voiced by (?)) - She is a monkey who loves bananas on the Tropical Island, possibly Hawaii in Oceania. * (?) as Nadine - * (?) as Old Soggy - * (?) as Pierre - * Rosy Pearl (voiced by Faye Mata) - She is a female squid who is very optional. * (?) as Uncle Blenny - * Officer Beverly (voiced by (?)) - She is the police fish of Coral Cove Park. * Al B. Core (voiced by (?)) - He is a large Maya Blue fish who owns a stand for exchanging trading cards. * Calico Catfish (voiced by Laura Post) - She is Freddi's cousin and is the owner of the Hogfish Ranch. * (?) as E Tippet - * (?) as Eight Finger Phil - * (?) as Fluke - * (?) as Goby - * (?) as Moray - * (?) as Gruntle - * (?) as Hammerhead - * Sawfish (voiced by (?)) - He is a construction fish. * (?) as Hungry Shark - * (?) as Nelson Torso - * (?) as Puffer - * (?) as Sahara Slim - * (?) as Saltwater Stella - * (?) as Shady Shark - * (?) as Sheriff Shrimp - * Squids: ** (?) as Orchid - ** (?) as Apricot - ** (?) as Periwikle - * (?) as U - The snail * (?) as Clyde - * (?) as Catfish - * (?) as Donna - * (?) as Earl - * (?) as Gillian Barker - * (?) as Kipper - * (?) as Kit - * (?) as Laren - * (?) as Marge the Sarge - * (?) as Marty Sardini - * (?) as Mayor Marlin - * (?) as Nick - * (?) as Roll - * (?) as Xamfear Duncan Dogberry Valentine - Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 # The Haunted Schoolhouse - Freddi and Luther # Whale of s Tale - Freddi and Luther # Treasure Island - Freddi and Luther # The Coral Cove - # The Sea Turtle Mystery - # Hooky Spooky - # Fish Hooky - # Canned Fishing - # Fishy Tales - # Three Little Fishies - Freddie and Luther # Fish Fright - # Goin' Fishin' - # Water Works - # Wet and Wild - # Aquatic Games - # (?) # Season 2 #(?) # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Television series based on video games Category:Animation Category:Humongous Entertainment Category:TV series based on video games Category:Animated television series